


Crossing the Borders

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Interspecies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by DaphneChloe, a young English student is crossing the borders to Middle-Earth and enters the Undying Realms.
Relationships: Galadriel | Artanis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended, and I seriously doubt any profit will be gained. I don't own any of JJR Tolkien's wonderful characters and don't claim to do so! I'm just a fan experimenting a bit!
> 
> Feedback: Yes, please!
> 
> Story Notes: This is my maiden voyage at writing F/F Slash fanfic in English (I'm not a native speaker), so please be kind with your criticisms. I' m sure there are lots of misspellings and grammatical errors, as well as general writing faux pas, don't be too harsh, lest ye damage my fragile ego.thx!;-) AND this is a crossover fic - if you don't like the idea of Middle-Earth/Aman crossing our *real* one, read another story!
> 
> O yea, and a big thank-you to Jessie!!!

The golden trees of Lrien glowed warmly, enlightening the darkness around them. The Lady Galadriel was lost in thoughts. Again. Celeborn and the other elves were worried about their Queen. To her husband she seemed absent and when she talked to him he could not help but feel that her mind dealt with something else. Or someone else?

He let out a deep sigh. He did not appreciate it that she walked without any company lately. Sure, within Lothlrien there was no reason to fear. No untrue soul could enter here. After the ring's battle ages ago they had settled back to a kind of normality.

What he feared was that she did not care to cross the borders of their land. Some years ago the race of men had risen increasingly. In the beginnings they had tried to get along with them, and it had worked well so far. But as the humans expanded, the home of the elves decreased. And not only that for elves, all the other creatures of middle-earth disappeared, slowly, but efficiently.

Maybe I should invite Arwen to cheer up her mood, he mused. Immediately after he'd thought this, he he heard the answer from Galadriel :

" Worry not over me, Celeborn.There are more important things to worry about than me."

With that she was behind him and smiled at his startled expression.

"My love", he murmured, "what could be more important for me than you?"

Galadriel felt a sudden hint of guilt. She had loved him dearly over all those centuries, and still did so but deep in her heart she knew that it had been a love of comfort. They were both of high birth and had reigned well together. Still, deep down she knew that they had not found their soul mates in each other. Not like Arwen and Aragorn. A human, yes, but who knows the ways of the spirit?

She recaptured herself quickly and stated: "As your mate I appreciate your statement but as a Queen I must scald you, Celeborn."

She lifted a hand and stroke his cheek as if to soften her words. Celeborn swallowed hard.

"I am thinking about ways to handle the problems that we have now, due to the expansion of the new time. We must find a way to live with it, we must learn to deal with these humans and maybe even to live among them."

"Among them?!?"

Celeborn suddenly turned red with anger.

"What do you have in mind, to adopt their boorish lifestyle? To live in smug and dirt? Because that' the way they live! Or do you just want us to become oblivious to them? To hide like prey? To emigrate again, to betray our beloved home again and just leave it to them? Is it that what you want?"

Galadriel remained calm. Her voice was still soft as usual but Celeborn could sense the difference in it. He had gone too far.

"I am not saying that we should hide. I was not talking about leaving when I mentioned the fact that we must learn to live among them!"

"I'm sorry, Galadriel. Please forgive my outburst." Galadriel sighed. He had always been that way. But why did it bother her now? "I see. It is hard for all of us."

Celeborn stepped closer to his queen but the gap between them seemed to broaden. "Well, as you know I have made up my mind about that as well. That's why we have called for a council. But I believe you too feel that this is not the real reason for your ...absence. I cannot help but keep thinking you know something that we don't. Everyone worries about you, my dear. Your maidens are begging me to speak to you. Don't you want to talk about it with me? I am your husband, Galadriel. Please talk to me."

The fair elf closed her eyes for a moment to gather herself. There it was again. The feel of another heartbeat so very close to hers. She could smell fear and someone speaking to her. She could do nothing when those visions approached her. What she saw before her inner-eye was a young woman, very tall for a female human. The height would nearly match her own. When those visions had started some time ago, she had felt an aching for this human beyond believe. She already felt so close, like she'd have always known her deep inside. And now this soul needed her comfort, was seeking for it. But _what_ can I do when I don't even know where you are? she had thought that in despair but Celeborn could hear her thinking. Just like she had heard and answered him before. He was calm and tender when he asked her, he could see how she struggled with herself.

"Who is it you are searching for, Galadriel?" That broke her gaze. She knew the time had come to reveal the visions that afflicted her lately to her husband. It was only fair if he knew. And maybe it would ease the guilt she felt every time her mind wandered to the image of the tall woman of her dreams.

She turned to Celeborn and took his hand.

"You are right, my Lord. We must talk."

They both sat down on of the richly embroidered chairs and Galadriel's warm singsang filled the room as she spoke.

"Do you remember the time we were courting?"

"Of course I do. "

"And... do you also remember what I told you when..."

Suddenly an idea formed in his mind.  
"Galadriel...! I know we are no true soul-mates... if it's this what you're dwelling upon."

Galadriel frowned shortly. Then she regained her composure and went on.

"Well, partly. O Celeborn, I love you dearly, you must believe me that! But..."

Here she twisted her hands in a totally un-elfish manner. She fought with the next to say. Celeborn took pity on her state and enclosed her in a comforting embrace.

"Wait! I must tell you what I've been carrying around for quite some time now."

She nearly sobbed. This was so absolutely not Galadriel. Not the Galadriel he knew, or assumed to have known.

"Shh, my love. Do not hesitate to tell me then. I am here and I will listen."

"Ok...Look! I know it is impossible..."

She paused again, as if to wait for his response.

He looked somewhat puzzled.

"What is impossible, honey?  
Have you... don't tell me you have found your soul mate?"

Galadriel felt the urge to soothe him. She could imagine how hard it must sound to Celeborn to hear all this. But it had to be said.

"I am so sorry, Celeborn."  
His eyes seem to focus on a leave that swung softly in the breeze. "If you want me to stop..."  
"No, don't! We have always been true to each other and I remember when I was courting you...."

He took a deep breath, as if to reassure himself.

"You made me aware of this fact several times before... Now I understand. You have always been the wiser one in this relationship."

He felt her hand on his right shoulder, feather light and comforting.

"We were in love, Celeborn. You can't imagine how many times I had wished not to have the power to foresee things. How many times I had wished to meet my soul-mate and to find that it was you."

She soughed again, before she went on.  
"Over the years I have learned to accept my love for you without us being soul-mates. And I began to believe, that it was not that important anyway - until I saw Arwen and Aragorn together. The power of their love was... _is_ beyond words."

She paused again and let her words sink in the man before her.

"Please tell me Galadriel... how long do you know...?"

"I just saw it in the mirror some days ago. It will take some time till I will _see_ this soul, though. It is not even born yet!"

Celeborn arched his brow.  
"It is not yet born and the mirror showed you?"

"I do not understand it as well, Celeborn. I don't understand it yet."

Seeing his beloved wife so confused made him feel sad and irritated him at once.

"Thank you for being so honest about this, my love. But... since this is not going to happen in some time now, maybe we should turn our minds to the important thing you mentioned earlier?"

This did not come out harsh, and wasn't intended to be. He had wanted to know, and now he carried the burden of the truth. It would not be fair to be angry at Galadriel for it.

"O, and please.. let me know when this soul is born, will you?"

"Yes, Celeborn. I will."

The Lady of the Woods sensed his feelings and understood. With that, this topic was over for once and Galadriel had her head cleared for the really important things now. How to protect their folk and land from the growing intrusion of humans, for example...

* * *

The grey-spotted horse neighed loudly under the sudden pressure of Chlo's thighs.

"Run, Braghul, run," she whispered softly into his ear to calm the scared gelding down. But not only her horse needed soothe, Chloe herself was trembling with excitement of the events that had just happened seconds before. For our own sake, run, she thought to ease herself.

She led Braghul back into the black forest, away from the grey wall behind her. She could nearly hear the barking of the dogs that were haunting her, though this was impossible! They were too far off already. She wanted to confuse the dogs by leaving her marks in the nearby mountains and crossing the river back into the wood again.

The dogs would lose their track and the _things_ that were hunting her, would not dare to cross the natural border of their land. Somehow she just knew. She dearly hoped that the area hasn't changed too much, in whatever time she might be in right now. She only had a chance to escape when she could trust her memories of the land.

How did I get into this?

She thought and the pictures built up again before her inner eye...

She had dreamt. That was the beginning. Well, not quite. Of course she'd always dreamt right along but these dreams were special. Since she was a little child she would have dreams about other places or countries. And about a tall, stunningly beautiful... appearance that spoke in a different language. Though Chloe had understood every single word. While growing up the voice had disappeared but remained present in Chloe's heart. She had grown, gone to college and was now in her third year. She was engaged to a really nice fellow student and lived all in all a pretty normal life. Then the vacation came.

She decided to visit her grandparents in Oxfordshire where she had grown up. Alone. Without Jared. Her grandparents welcomed her warmly.

"You can't imagine how happy we are that you're here, sweety! Enjoy the peace around here and just chill."

"Anne has some new horses, Chloe. Come on, you'll love them!"

And with that she had followed George and Anne into the stall and marvelled at the pretty animals. Her favourite was still Braghul, a seven year old gelding who breathed smoothly against her face when she approached him.

"He still recognises you, like always!" George beamed with pride.

Setting her feet into the old farm's house was the resumption of Chloe's dreams. This time only fiercer than ever and by far more vivid. She would dream not only during the night when she was asleep, no. It could hit her in the middle of the day, like a stroke of a hand, like a soft touch or a breeze.

These dreams were settled in celestial surroundings and in a language she had never heard of before but understood every word of it nevertheless. Often they would contain only the voice. This voice alone was so clear and wonderful that it had sent shivers through Chloe's spine every time she heard it. Listening to it was like listening to a soft waterfall or a gentle evening's breeze.

Soon, an appearance joined the voice and was wrapped in colours of warmth. Seeing the tall, slender figure in her dreams soothed Chloe beyond believe. Even though the figure was always wrapped in a colourful mist, it was like seeing an old friend again, like coming home, back into a loving embrace. And yet Chloe never got to see the stunning appearance without the mist.

She would often go into the woods and it took her only two days to remember nearly every single path and tree. She had found back to her secret place, where she used to go when she was little. It was a very small lighting in the middle of the wood. This place has always been special to her, the meadow with its variety of wild-flowers and smoke-circles escaping from the moist spoil. She had thought the reason was an elf or a dwarf smoking a pipe, like her grandfather used to do. And the beautiful well in the middle must be the pool for those elves! So she used to sit there for hours, quiet, without moving. Always hoping to see some of the little folk. Alas, they never came.

But when she looked in the water long enough, she could _see_ them dancing with glee. And she could so, still. That was in her mind today as well, when she mounted Braghul and strode off to the wood. Seeing the lighting she stopped.

Everything seemed as usual but something was completely different this day, Baraghul was slightly nervous and Chloe had difficulties to keep him under control. The fact that she actually had felt it too was the reason, that made her feel uncomfortable.

She sniffed. The smells around here were very intensive. She could have sworn to smell the scent of every single tree in the large wood. The water of the small pond seemed deeper than the last time she had been at this place and the sudden mist that surrounded them slowly, creeping up the horse's flanks made her feel dizzy.

"If I wasn't a realistic thinking person, one could believe we've just entered another time-zone!" She said aloud, to reassure herself and the dancing horse. She let out a chuckle, but it didn't sound genuine at all. And as if this wasn't enough it began to darken very quickly.

"Shhh, Braghul. Whatever has happened we've got to get back before I lose my orientation. The surroundings seem to be the same so far. If my memories serve me correctly, we must soon reach the periphery of the wood."

Braghul trusted her calm voice and soon they had reached the familiar way that would lead them down to her grandparents home. Chloe let out a happy sigh: "Thank god we're..." Before she could say any further they both stopped dead in their tracks. Right in front of them, where there should be the first meadows of the farm and where one was able to look down a soft valley, seeing the farm house small on the horizon, was nothing but grey.

A wall. A wall?!? Chloe swallowed hard. That surely wasn't here before we went off! Though she really didn't feel like it she dismounted the horse and landed on the soft spoil beneath her. The wall was made from slate, and seemed old as it was climbed by ivy over and over. Due to the quick darkening, Chloe decided it best to go near the wall instead of getting lost in the woods that seemed not to be a good place to stay for a night. Night was taking over the sunny day and Chloe fought against the fear that tried to grip her.

After what seemed like hours they came to a sudden halt. "Move not any further, creature of the night or my spear will eat you!" Shocked by the loud harsh voice Chloe was taken back to reality. During the long time of just following the wall she'd fallen into a state of day-dreaming, hearing the voice of her dreams again. This time even louder and it was singing a comforting lullaby from far away.

The realisation that someone real had just spoken to her made her look up. What she saw didn't please her at all, while on the other hand it was good to know she was not the only human in this ...place. Wherever or whenever that was! She could not see the face, nor any other body part of the person that had startled her. All she made out was that _he_ was smaller than her. But that was not really surprising for Chloe being quite tall with her 6,2 f. But his weight made up for the lack of height. He was as round as a ball and had he not pointed out this damn spear at Chloe, she would have laughed at him.

All this was running up and down her mind in seconds and soon she trusted herself to speak: "Don't worry, I'm nothing else than a human being, like you! _I hope_ I just got lost in the woods out there." She moved her arm in an uncertain direction. Instead of an answer the man just stared at her. _O sh...!_ Seems he didn't really get what I meant!

She had tried to be funny, to sound nonchalant but had to learn that this guy in fur did not belong to any "medieval tourist project" but was real. Maybe it would help to spread some honey... "See, good man, I am just a poor fellow that has got lost in the wood and I'm looking for a place to stay for the night. Would you be so kind and let me enter?"

That seemed to have a pleasing affect on the large man. He grinned broadly, showing off some rather dirty teeth and growled (trying effortless to sound gentle): "My, a young girl. Pretty!" he mused and then straitened himself: "Well, I see you are alone. Aye, you can enter! But tomorrow you must tell why you are here and where you are from. - Wait here." With that he turned around and Chloe was alone again. Her heart beat wildly. Something inside her urged her to leave.

The keeper fastened his pace. A girl, a girl! I must go and tell them! I haven't seen something this beautiful for ages! He thought for a moment. Actually, if I believed in the old stories, I would be convinced that she must be an elf... His pals cheered loudly at his report.

"Yea, let's have a little fun!"

"But... We must tell the King"

The others faced him abruptly. "Did I hear an objection over there?"

"Well... if he finds out, then..."

"What then?!?"

Slowly, their faces paled with horror, they turned around.

The harsh voice belonged to the King himself. "What did I overhear about a girl asking for a shelter in my wonderful town? And a pretty girl, too..." A broad smirk appeared on his face. Only to be replaced by a furious expression.

"What are you standing here like idiots??? Go and get her in! Quick!!!"

With that he kicked after his servants and was satisfied to see them hurrying away.


	2. Chapter 2

In the interim, Chloe was still thinking of what to do. Was it really a good idea asking this guy to let me in? Maybe I should better run and...

Loud voices interrupted her brainstorm. Whatever they were talking, Chloe was not really keen to find out. It sounded rough and they seemed to laugh hard - at who's expense, she did not care to know as well.

That doesn't sound good!

It dawned upon her that maybe she was even safer in the trees than behind the guarded wall. She didn't need any force to get Braghul in a gallop and back into the black. Only seconds later she heard the voices rising and a very loud howling.

O my, what do I do when they follow me in here?!?

And indeed, soon she could hear the thunder of hoofs, followed by barks of dogs that must have been _really_ big.

"They are hunting us, Braghul! I can't believe it!"

And so she raced Braghul through the night, just leaving the rocks to cross the river back in the other part of the wood. There she hoped for a little peace for they both needed to rest. Chloe was way too tired to scrutinise her surroundings properly. She just wanted to sleep, to escape her worried thoughts. Little she hoped for the voice. If she had ever needed to hear it, then was that now.

* * *

But let us wander to a different scenery, not as far as one would think, though...

The big feast held in the trees of Lrien was at its best. Galadriel and Celeborn had invited the elves from the dark woods, as well as Gandalf, some hobbits and the whole Fellowship of the Ring. This feast was held annually to celebrate the victory over and the evil on Middle Earth.

Enjoying the wonderful sight of the decorations Frodo smiled at his friends. *Who had thought that we would end up on a large table together with the High ones of the beautiful people when the Ring-Adventure started?*

Sam glanced at his friend. "What are you thinking, Frodo?"

"Nothing really exciting, my friend. I'm just marvelling at the turn of our destiny, like I always do when we are here."

Pipin stopped his chewing and turned to Frodo. "O come on, Frodo! We were lucky. If you want to hear my opinion about the turnings of destiny then..."

But no one got to hear his opinion.  
Before he could finish his sentence, everyone had turned their eyes to the Lady Galadriel at the end of the table. She sat there, her eyes staring into nothing, as if transfixed. Celeborn was the first who addressed her:

"My love, what is it?"

She awoke and looked at her husband as if seeing him for the first time.

"Nothing, I.. must go. Please excuse me."

She stood up and only turned around once to address everyone in the hall.

"Will you all excuse me, my friends? I have something very urgent to attend to. Do not let my absence ruin the festivities. I will be back soon."

With that she exited and her confused guests behind.

Gandalf exchanged worried glances with Celeborn. He had told him about their conversation years ago and the only other people that knew about Galadriel's grief were Arwen and Aragorn and Frodo. Now Arwen walked slowly over to her grandfather.

"Let me talk to her, please."

Celeborn sank back into the chair and nodded his approval. "Go, my child."

And louder he spoke: "There is no reason to worry, my friends. Let us go on with the feast. - Frodo, what about a merry poem to lighten our mood?"

* * *

Arwen found her grandmother at the little well. She leaned over the water and seemed to be in another world and the only thing she'd left here was her body. The raven-haired beauty swallowed hard before she addressed Galadriel and touched her shoulder.

"What do you see?"

But Galadriel did not hear her. Her eyes were restless and her lips formed voiceless words.

"The time has come," she whispered. She turned around to face her grand-daughter: "Arwen, I can feel the presence of my other soul. It is here! Now!"

"What?" the younger elf stammered.

"But I thought you said that... It would be impossible. It's another _world_ "

Galadriel nodded. "I know, I know. And yet - it has entered Middle-Earth! And I feel her coming to Aman, too!"

For a moment they both switched back to the traditional elfish way to tell something, when there were no words for it. And Galadriel remembered her talk with Celeborn, 21 years ago. Arwen could feel how Galadriel struggled with herself when she told him. But he had wanted her to let him know and she did not want to break this promise. No matter how hard this might be. Arwen heard the clear voice of her grandmother in her mind. The dialogue was the following:

* * *

"By the time this soul was born, I just knew. It has just happened, I could feel it! It felt like being born again. I can see through her eyes, the eyes of a new born child, Celeborn."

"Where is this soul? Is it here?" Galadriel smiled sadly at this. "No. It... the soul lives in another world, it is hard to communicate with her through the mirror. There are times, a very few times, where our worlds come very close. So close indeed, that I can hear her talking and smell her scent."

Celeborn shook his head. "She...?" The look on his wife's face was stern, so he just went on. "This must be awful to you. To see her growing up and..." He did not finish his thought. "I know! Humans have not much time on this planet. But there is also hope. I can talk to her in her dreams. And if she really is my other soul, she will find a way to find me. On the other hand, it seems impossible for she is _only_ a human!" The way she spoke the last sentence caused Celeborn to forget his pain

Galadriel heard his thoughts. When she looked up she was positively surprised by seeing him chuckle. *Don't be so harsh on yourself, my Queen. No one can go against their heart and soul-mate, not even someone with an iron-will like you* "...Besides", he continued aloud, "Aragorn was a human too. But with him you had no objections. At least you was soothed by the fact that they were soul-mates. And with this... female human, well..."

"It's not that!" Galadriel barked harshly. Her temper was rising, not against her husband but at herself. "O god, I'm sorry. I did not mean to bark at you like that - it's just that..." here she searched for the right words, "perhaps it is, because you are right, Celeborn. In this, you are the wiser one here. I am angry at myself for causing problems, that don't need to exist. I just do not understand what is going on and I cannot control the power this woman has over my heart, even as a child - and _that_ is what scares me."

Celeborn just nodded. "I believe you know of my... feelings for the one of _your_ sex." Galadriel had to smile at this. He brought up a delicate topic and tried to lighten the mood at once.

"Of course I do... the mirror - I cannot help it, he shows me anything." "Hm..." Both stood silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Galadriel was relieved that he had steered the talk into another direction. That was his way to deal with things. That was his way to tell her he was okay. And she was thankful for it.

She knew of his numerous affairs with other elves. It did not really bother her, never had. As long as he did not touch one of her maidens, she did not care. She had always thought of their love as something beyond pure physical attraction. And even if they were no soul-mates, they were soul-related and she knew they would probably end up like brother and sister. _Sigh_ that is just how I have felt for him the last centuries all along. She marvelled at that thought and hoped Celeborn would not intrude her to hear it.

* * *

Here the picture suddenly disappeared before Arwen's inner-eye. She looked up, puzzled, only to see Galadriel's grinning at her, a slightly awkward. grin, that made Arwen smile at her in return. It was a reassuring smile and with that she took her into a soft embrace.

"Don't feel ashamed! You have done nothing wrong. I'm eager to get to know her!"

Galadriel's voice was shaky when she answered into her grand-daughters shoulder:

"And that you will, my dear! Given that she will arrive here safe..."

Arwen loosened her embrace and studied the ageless face before her.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know right now - but I feel this soul is in danger. When I left the feast earlier, it was because I knew she had entered Middle-Earth by then. But we are in Aman! I must go back to the well and see where she is right now!"

With that Galadriel rushed to the well again and stared at the clear surface of the water.

What she saw made her heart miss a beat. A tall, slender woman on a grey-spotted horse riding along a slate-wall. Galadriel wanted to scream, wanted to drag her away from it but could do nothing but watch. She shared her insights with Arwen and so they both could see the man that came up from behind the wall. He was dressed in long furs and had his face disguised with cotton, but they both could recognise him at once.

He was one of the keepers of Irm-Mallom, the King of the slate-village. This king had crowned himself several years ago with the help of the last remnants of Orcs. He treated his subjects not very well and had this slate wall only built, to prevent his folk from running away. Galadriel hold her breath.

They could hear a clear, strong voice coming from the girl. It had been so long since they had heard human language. Even Aragorn had forgotten some words of it, talking elfish all the time. But they could make out the meanings of those words and marvelled at the girl's bravery _or was it stupidity?_ to address this ugly guy like that.

"My, what is she doing?" Arwen hissed out in excitement.

"Shh, Arwen. I think she does not know to whom she is talking. We must try to help her somehow."

Arwen frowned. "But..."

She interrupted herself when she saw the blond elf whispering into the well. She concentrated hard on the girl. _Go get away from here! This is not a good place to stay. Go back into the woods, come here._

They saw the change in the girl's expression and were relieved to see her turning into the wood.

"It works!" Arwen hugged her again.

"Yes. But I'm afraid they won't let her get away like that. Look!"

And indeed, what Arwen now saw made her feel dizzy.

"They are chasing after her! They even got some of their hounds! What is this all about? Why do they go after her like that?"

Galadriel's throat was dry when she answered:

"Have you not seen the expression on his face? Their so-called king must be looking for a new wife again! But anyway, more important is now to led her into safety! Please inform the guards and let Celeborn know that we are expecting another guest. I will do my best to lead her to us!"

Chloe closed her eyes and hoped for Braghul's instinct to lead them out here. The surroundings were far too different from what they have been in Qxfordshire and so she had given up to "plan" their route. It was then, when she felt a soft breeze over her face and a voice that seemed to come from deep inside her. _Come. They cannot harm you in here. You will be safe, Chloe!_

Chloe gasped. Hearing the voice alone was ...well, familiar. But to hear it whispering her name was... She could not think of anything alike. Back in Lrien Galadriel wondered at her own words. So your name is Chloe! I could feel it! Addressing her again she murmured: *"Yes, let your horse go, you are here soon!"*

* * *

Chloe was wet all over. Her once white jodhpur trousers had changed into a messy grey and her thin shirt clung to her skin as Braghul dashed through the water. She couldn't tell how long she was riding blind already. Has it been ten minutes? An hour? According to her aching muscles it must have been at least two. Her considerations were disturbed by a loud howling. The dogs must have followed her through the water!

 _O no! What now?_  
Chloe had never expected an answer, and yet she was only slightly surprised when she heard _the_ voice giving her directions. *I've gone mad at last,* she mumbled. But for more inspections of her sanity was no time left, for the thicket before her widened as if to show her, that she was welcomed. Her pursuers on the other hand seemed not to be invited: The thicket was closing soon after Braghul had passed its entrance.

Chloe trusted herself to look back for a short glimpse on them. She regretted her action immediately! The man from the gate was narrowing his distance to a dangerous level.

He cried out in his anger and threw something at Braghul. Luckily the thicket had closed again and the man disappeared cursing behind the green gate. But in its shock, the animal jolted to a sudden halt and Chloe fell face down on the moist forest soil. She could only feel a severe pain in her leg and head, then she sunk into unconsciousness.

In spite of Galadriel's final words, the feast had come to an end soon after her leaving. The only ones left were Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and of course Arwen. Gandalf had seen Chloe's fall and helped Galadriel preparing everything for a possible operation.

"We will need sheets and hot water."

He was murmuring more to himself while he fussed about his carrier bag.

Celeborn had sent Legolas and Gimli to bring the girl to Lrien. But Galadriel could not wait any longer and rushed to meet them halfway.

She did not need to go far, though.

"They are coming!"

Arwen jumped happily into her lover's arms. Arargorn gave her a lopsided smile:

"My heart, as much as I'm looking forward to this moment...it makes me sad the same time."

When Arwen's only response was a slightly annoyed frown, he chuckled.

"I'm just speaking as a friend for Celeborn. As men, we must stick together."

"U-huh... I see. But I hope you are aware that this is not done to humiliate my grandfather."

"Of course not! I have the utmost respect for Galadriel, _I_ hope you remember _that_ , love."

With that he placed a tenderly kiss into her raven-coloured hair.

* * *

"Over here!"  
She commanded, waving her slender hand in one of the guestrooms. Legolas and the dwarf were more than willing to obey to Galadriel's wish. They had never seen a human as slim as her and Gimli seriously feared to _break_ something inadvertently during their way. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw her laying in the silver sheets. Legolas gave his friend Gimli a signal towards the door and left. The others soon followed his example and trusted the girl to the care of Gandalf and Galadriel.

When everyone had left, Gandalf turned around to his patient. The stunning picture of Galadriel leaning over the new arrival and holding her hand made him speechless. He marvelled at the sight of the elf's ivory-coloured fingers embracing the girl's hand. He could only tell where the girl's hand began because her skin was sprinkled with tiny freckles in a most pleasant way. Besides that, the two were bathed in a light that made him think of something very beautiful and very sacred.

He cleared his throat carefully, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene before him. Galadriel looked up and gave him a warm smile. Then she let her eyes glide down to Chloe's twisted ankle. Finally Gandalf had found his speech again. "Well... um, I think we better get started examining her leg. I don't like the way it looks." With that he was at her feet and lightly touched the girl's boot. He sensed her pain in the right ankle and started quickly to remove the black leather from her. In his effort he clenched his teeth. Within a second Galadriel was at his side.

"We better had her boot cut, Gandalf:"

"Right...right. The ankle is too swollen already! Here we go..."

Galadriel followed his skilful hands and watched as the parting leather revealed a black sock. Her heartbeat quickened in anticipation when she slowly moved her trembling fingers toward Chloe's foot to peel the fabric off. When she had touched her hand earlier, she was overwhelmed with warmth and _love_ for this human. She had feared her heart to jump out of its thorax if it didn't stop beating that hard.

Despite her racing heart, Galadriel's movements were confident and calm. "Her ankle is bruised but not broken!"

For some minutes they both worked silently over their patient. They barely needed to talk or give instructions to each other. The quiet was only broken when Galadriel had one of her maidens to get some fresh clothes for Chloe.

"Bring them here, Enya. We will be finished soon."

Enya could not help but glanced curiously at the sleeping body on the bed. Galadriel, sensing her presence, turned around.

"Thank you. That is all for now."  
She gave her maid an -what she hoped to be- apologetic smile and returned her attention to Chloe.

"Of course, my Lady."  
Enya blushed deeply and hurried back outside.

But then Galadriel thought the better of it.

"Wait!"

"Yes?..."

"Um... could you please...."  
She trailed off and glanced over at the clothes Enya had just brought in.

The maid finished her sentence:  
"...Change her robes?"

"Right. Would you do that please?"

"Sure...sure."

When Enya started to undress the girl, Galadriel averted her eyes. She suddenly felt uneasy, felt like an intruder if she saw more of Chloe's exposed skin. She had seen naked women before, elves were not prude! They usually did not care to be seen naked and yet...

_What is it about me and this girl?_

She stood up and went to the window to divert her thoughts. Gandalf shook his head knowingly and joined her. "Now, I think we have done good work, Galadriel. She is not unconscious anymore but asleep. All she needs now is rest. Plenty of it."

"And I'll make sure she gets it. Thank you, Gandalf!"


	3. Chapter 3

In the meantime, Enya was finished. She stepped back an inch and blinked several times. The girl looked stunning. If it wasn't for the ears, she could sworn she'd been dressing someone of her own kind. She nearly jumped when she saw the girl stirring. The two heads turned sharply when they heard it. "She's waking up, Gandalf, she wakes up!"

The Istari smiled compassionately at the elf. Here she was, the High Lady of the elves, a woman known for her strong composure, for her wisdom and her calmness - - behaving like a nervous wrack, a child or - here the thought hit him - like someone, who was in love for the first time.

All the three stared anxiously down at the stirring body. Chloe weakly opened her eyes. She was unable to focus on anything but noticed the comforting warmth of the sheets around her. "Where am I? What...-uh!"

Realising the sting in her head, Chloe closed her eyes again quickly. Galadriel didn't respond, she just revelled in the sensation of hearing Chloe's voice for the first time _for real_. So Gandalf answered for her.

"You are in safety, my child. And you have some bruised some things when you fell off your horse."

"Braghul..." Her voice was weak, almost a breath.

Galadriel has found her voice again. She took a seat on the chair next to the bed and replied:

"Your horse is safe, too. Do not worry about anything right now. Relax."

Her voice made Chloe open her eyes at once, regardless of the pain that this action caused in her head. First thing she saw was a long stick. The hand that held the stick belonged to a man dressed totally in grey. He had an incredibly long beard and wise, gentle eyes. When she moved her head slightly, she became aware of another woman, who looked amazingly beautiful. But Chloe sensed someone else beside her. Turning a bit more to the right, she faced the woman of her dreams.

She gulped and quickly closed her eyes again. "This must be a dream... I must be dreaming."

But the voice corrected her softly.  
"No, Chloe. You are awake. Don't be afraid!"

The girl's heartbeat calmed down again. "I am not... afraid."

"Why don't you open your eyes, then?"

Galadriel asked, now slightly amused. She felt a new rush of warmth showering through her, when she saw the smile that appeared on Chloe's face.

"Because I fear, that I will wake up and you disappear. I have listened to your voice so often in my dreams. I cannot believe this to be true."

"To tell you the truth, neither do I, Chloe...."

Taking another deep breath, Chloe reopened her eyes. No, nothing had faded. She was awake and she was definitely not dreaming - otherwise her leg would not hurt that much.

The man in grey addressed her again. "As I said, you have bruised some things and you have some lacerations. But the pain should fade soon. I have made you a beverage that will help you." With that he pointed to a white carafe on a small table by the large window. Chloe nodded thankfully and tried effortlessly to repress a yawn. Gandalf gave her an encouraging smile and blinked at Galadriel.

"Well, we will leave you now. I'm sure you must feel exhausted, Chloe."

But Chloe was sound asleep before he had even finished. Galadriel wanted to stay and watch over her. Gandalf reassuringly squeezed her hand. "I will stay close if you need me."

* * *

Eventually alone with Chloe she dared to study her more closely. The first thing she had recognised was the red, long hair and Galadriel chuckled at her own childishness when she secretly compared it with the colour of a sunset. How she wanted to touch it! She played with the thought of combing Chloe's hair. And her eyes! How she longed to see them again. A colour that nearly matched her own, only darker and with a hint of grey in them. With the picture of Chloe in her mind, Galadriel allowed sleep to grip her as well. She made herself comfortable in the cosy chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

Hours later, the elf was taken back to reality by a soft touch in her shoulder. It was Arwen.

"Galadriel. Do you want one of us to watch her? It is late already."

Galadriel knew her grand-daughter was right but she remained still.

"Thank you, darling. But I want to be here if she wakes up."

Arwen nodded. "I understand."

That was the only interruption and when Galadriel opened her eyes again, she saw bright daylight flooding the room. And she saw Gandalf carrying a small cauldron. It must have contained something hot. Little puffs of steam escaped from inside.

"Have you slept well, Galadriel?"

Gandalf didn't look up but grinned warmly. Galadriel returned the grin.

"Well, considering that I slept in a chair it was wonderful! How is _our_ patient doing?"

"Still asleep. But I was planning to wake her soon. She needs to drink from this as long as it is still hot."

"What is it?"

"Something that will make her feel better. It will at least kill the pain in her head."

Chloe stirred She blinked her blurry eyes several times, trying to realise where she was, and trying to place the face of the calm, smiling woman sitting on her bedside. Chloe tried to turn her head to look around, but excruciating pain shot through her head, making her wince and close her eyes.

"Hey, take it easy... it's alright."  
A smooth, soothing voice spoke to her, and a firm hand rested on her shoulder. "Where am I?" Chloe managed with a grumble, her eyes still squeezed shut. "You're in safety, remember?"  
After hesitating for a moment, Chloe recognised the voice. "You?"  
Chloe asked as she opened her eyes with a squint. Galadriel smiled at her.

"Yes. My name is Galadriel, Chloe. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think...."

"Here, Chloe. Drink this and you _will_ feel better."

"...And you would be?"

"Call me Gandalf, my child."

"Gandalf...uh-huh."

*So is this some kind of a mystery role-game or what? I want to know exactly where I am! I have bruises and all but I am not fantasising, am I???*

She heard him again. "I don't want you to worry about your sanity right now, I want you to relax," Gandalf said, his tone commanding, but kind. Chloe nodded slowly in agreement, looking at him through hazy eyes.

"Deal." Chloe slurred back with a smile, as her eyes threatened to slide shut again. Gandalf smiled kindly back at her. "Good."

"Let's have a look at these lacerations," Galadriel said as she unwrapped the gauze bandages that covered Chloe's hands and arms. Chloe winced and kept her eyes closed until she felt Galadriel gently touching her, inspecting the wounds carefully.

Chloe said nothing, she just watched Galadriel through half-lidded eyes. Galadriel looked exactly like in Chloe's dreams. Her fair brows were knitted together in fierce concentration, making her eyes look dark and more deep-set than before. She wore a thin gold chain around her neck, and her long curly hair cascaded over her small shoulders like liquid gold. Galadriel's fingers grazed and touched Chloe's arms and hands very delicately as she quickly changed the dressings and dabbed some antiseptic medicines on the wounds. She re-wrapped the wounds and moved up to look at the cuts on Chloe's face, leaning in very closely. There was something about this woman that Chloe immediately liked, and she felt completely at ease under her skilled hands. She couldn't explain it, and she didn't understand it; but something told her that Galadriel felt it too. She exuded warmth and genuine concern for her. There also was some kind of regal, elegant air about Galadriel, a sacred beauty that touched Chloe deeply. Galadriel was so close to Chloe that she could smell the scent of raspberries coming from her hair, as well as something else she couldn't make out right now.

She blinked drowsily and tried to concentrate on Galadriel's familiarity. She continued her ministrations for a few more moments while Chloe laid perfectly still. Finally, she made eye contact with Chloe as she dabbed some ointment on her lip. It was a strange look... a brief flash of brilliant blue that was intense, but... shy?

She gave Chloe a brief, nervous smile that looked more like a twitch. She quickly averted her gaze, and Chloe could swear that she saw a slight blush on her face. *Had this woman just given her a _coy_ look...??* Chloe wondered as she followed Galadriel's darting eyes. Galadriel turned her face away from Chloe for a moment, seemingly embarrassed and edgy.

Chloe frowned and closed her eyes for a moment. After some seconds she opened her eyes only to find Galadriel staring directly at her. Chloe tried her best to look back at Galadriel blankly.

"Well, that should hold you for awhile," Galadriel managed to say, touching the bandage on Chloe's forehead.

"Thanks."

Chloe said with a small, nervous smile. Galadriel smiled sympathetically, her eyes radiating compassion. "Don't worry, they're not that bad... should be healed in no time." Having said this, she lightly touched the bandage on Chloe's chin. Chloe and Galadriel looked right at each other. Chloe's eyes morphed from a dark steely blue to a lighter sky blue, nearly matching Galadriel's own blue eyes. Her intense gaze sent chills up Chloe's spine and made her even more uncomfortable. The awkward silence was broken by Gandalf clearing his throat. Both women looked up startled.

"Pardon me, _ladies_ but I must insist you to drink this while it is still warm. Gandalf closed in on them with a mug. He had just stood there and watched. He had been -again- struck with the sacredness they both radiated. The unspoken spell between them was broken and Galadriel stood up and took the mug, Gandalf presented to her.

"Thank you, Gandalf."

He nodded. "I should get going... Frodo is awaiting me. He has written a new poem and wants to hear my kind criticism:-) O and everyone is saying hello. Well, I'll see you then."

The door closed quietly behind him and Galadriel faced Chloe again.

* * *

She had already shifted her position to be able to drink more easily. Since her arms and hands were not really much of a help right then, she could not take the mug herself. Galadriel guided the mug slowly to Chloe's lips.

"Here, easy."

Chloe had secretly expected some ugly-tasting drink, but the warm beverage pleased her senses very well. She actually enjoyed the warm sensation of it running down her throat and filling her with new vitality.

"Hmm... This is... good!"

Galadriel grinned and rose from the side of the bed. "I'm glad you enjoy it! You be sure to get some rest now, alright?" Galadriel said as she pulled the blanket up over Chloe's stomach in a thoughtful, almost maternal way.

"I will," Chloe said.  
"I'll be back later to check in on you." Galadriel said with raised brows, almost as if asking permission. "Okay."  
Chloe said with a small, skittish smile. "Good."  
Galadriel said warmly. Then she turned and was gone.

* * *

Outside the door, Galadriel drew a deep breath and blew it out loudly. " _Good god_... what are you _DOING_ , Galadriel?!" she muttered lowly to herself. She rested her head back against the door and closed her eyes, trying to clear her head of the confusing confrontation with Chloe. Images of the radiant redhead filled her mind... her soft, ivory skin and the way her face felt on her fingers... her perfect lips... the burnished bronze hair... the way those seductive sea-blue eyes watched her... Galadriel shook her head, casting the thoughts aside. After a few seconds of self-scolding, she gathered herself together and stepped away from the door to finally join the others and eat something herself.

* * *

Inside her room, Chloe closed her eyes and tried desperately to make sense of the sudden foreign sensations sweeping through her. Was she losing her mind? Had she fallen off SO hard that she was hallucinating, or did she actually feel a twinge of _attraction_ toward this doctor?? This _FEMALE_ doctor - hello?! she said repeatedly under her breath. She closed her eyes and gently massaged her eyebrows. On the other hand, she wasn't sure at all if these people had been doctors. *I still don't have a clue were I really am! And yet I feel...at home.*

Just then, she heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in", Chloe asked curiously. It was Gandalf, followed by a small man with pretty, innocent-looking eyes that peered in her direction.

"Do you feel _strong_ enough to have a guest, Chloe?"

"Um... Yes. Actually I feel quite good. Thank you, your medicine has worked wonders!"

"That's fine! Well, may I introduce you to a good friend of mine? This is Frodo."

Frodo's eyes rested on her so friendly that she could not help but smile.

"Hi Frodo."

"Hey. I came to tell you something more about this place. You must feel very odd, not knowing where you are, don't you?"

"Well, I must admit you are right. Though this place seems somehow familiar to me, I couldn't tell where it lies. I don't think I'm still in Oxfordshire..."

Frodo and Gandalf exchanged glances.

"No, not at all. It is not easy to explain... Frankly spoken, it is a mystery, Chloe. You have crossed Middle-Earth and now entered Aman, The Blessed Realm. And _this_ is beyond our understanding."

Chloe did not know what to say. She just blinked a few times and breathed:

"Wait a minute, hold on - - so I am not in England? I am not even _in_ my world?"

Gandalf slowly shook his head.

"It appears so, yes. The Lady of Lrien -Galadriel- is at her well right now, trying to figure out how this could happen. To understand why your appearance in Aman is so mysterious, you have to understand the history of Middle-Earth and of this place. It will take a lot of explanation, for it is a long history, but we will take it slowly."

Chloe had not the slightest idea what he was talking about. She just waited for him go on with his _explanations_. Gnadalf softly patted the hobbit's shoulders. "Frodo has offered his help and is eager to tell you about it."

"I can imagine that this must be a shocking news to you but since you are here, there must be a reason for it."

Chloe only nodded. Her mouth was too dry to say something anyway. Frodo was the one who spoke next. "Well, Gandalf. I believe this was enough news for today. You feeling alright, Chloe?"

"Right Frodo, this is all Chloe needs to know now."

Chloe was silent. Thousand pictures enfolded in her mind. She felt dizzy.

"Will you... will you please excuse me for a while? I think I'll need some time to digest this all."

Gandalf took her hand.

"Of course. We just thought, the earlier you'd know, the better."

* * *

Chloe sighed heavily and sank back into the soft pillows. The images and thoughts whirled inside her confusing her even more. _It makes sense_ she thought. And then: *I've been dreaming about this place for so long now. I never really doubted to be here, one day* And: _So this is what elves and wizards and hobbits look like_

And finally, the image of Galadriel overshadowed everything else and she could only think of the elf's soft voice and how wonderful her skin had felt against hers when she had taken care of her wounds.

And as if her yearnings were heard, there was a knocking at her door again. "Chloe, are you alright?"

"Galadriel!" her smile widened at the sight of the elf. "I feel good, thank you. Just... just trying to sort my feelings, y'know? This is all so weird."

"Maybe not as weird as you believe it to be, though."

There was it again, the look that filled Chloe's stomach with hundreds of butterflies. Galadriel sensed her uneasiness and turned around to grab something behind her. She reappeared with a jittery smile and gauze-in-hand. "Well... here we go," she said breathlessly, pushing some errant hair behind her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe smiled slightly and offered her arms as Galadriel sat down on the side of the bed. Galadriel quickly re-wrapped Chloe's arm, making a point to touch her lightly and carefully. Once again, Chloe felt a warm rush flow through her as the tall elf sat close to her and touched her so delicately. She was certain that she was glowing like a red beet when Galadriel finished and looked up at her for approval.

"There... all done." Galadriel said with a small smile. Chloe could only lick her lips quickly and nod her head. "Thanks," she quipped. "Um... I'd really like to get up and walk around a bit. Do you think that is possible?"

"I understand that completely. Gimli has made you a crutch. You cannot put your whole weight on your ankle right now."

"How long will I have to go with a... with a crutch?"

"Only some more days. A week, perhaps. But before we go, drink some more."

Galadriel refilled the mug and placed it in Chloe's right hand. "Can you hold it or should I..." "No, no! That's alright."

The mug was warm from the hot liquid inside, sending a completely unnecessary heat pulsing through the palms of Chloe's hands. She returned it untouched to the tray. "Come to think of it, I'm not really thirsty."

Galadriel seemed to study her for a moment, her blue eyes shockingly vivid against her pale skin, taking in Chloe's whole being. Nothing about Chloe escaped her glance-- not the mauve pyjama covering her shoulders, not her suddenly shallow breathing, and certainly not the slight tremble in her fingers as she set the mug down.

"Are you scared?" Galadriel asked softly, taking a hesitant step closer. Chloe nodded mutely, dropping her eyes to the tray and seeking refuge in the quiet swirls in the dark liquid.

"Chloe..." A hand brushed over her hair. "Nothing has to happen..." Her voice trailed away as Chloe brought her eyes once more to focus on the brilliant blue of Galadriel's eyes.

They marvelled at what they saw in each other's eyes. It was a deep understanding of the other's soul, no words were needed to know what the other meant. Chloe just _knew_ she was following Galadriel's thought when she managed to admit it.

"The idea of you touching me isn't what scares me," she murmured, steeling herself for her final confession. "It's how much I want you to that terrifies me."

She could see the astonishment flicker over Galadriel's face, heard the slight hitch in her breathing. Time seemed to freeze in that instant, before she was in Galadriel's arms, feeling silk sliding against silk and revelling in the deceptive strength of the other woman's arms.

"You are... incredible..." Galadriel whispered in her ear before pulling away. Chloe's body groaned at the loss, and her fingers tangled in Galadriel's.

"No..." she objected in a lazy mutter, not realising she spoke aloud. A sensuous smile curved across the Lady's face. "I'm not going far. I promise."

She nodded at the crutch. "I promised you a walk." Chloe started to protest that a walk wasn't what she had in mind right now, but something about the knowing light glimmering in Galadriel's eyes told her not to argue.

"All right," she acquiesced. She slowly shuffled her legs to one side of the bed and let them slightly touch the wooden floor. "Here, take my hand" She heard Galadriel murmur right beside her, nearly dipping her head in the red tresses of Chloe's own hair. She tried fiercely to concentrate on something else, to brush off the urge to lean into Galadriel and kiss her senseless.

"Where are my clothes?" It occurred Chloe only then, when her bare feet touched the ground that she was not dressed in her riding-clothes anymore.

"They are in the dresser. We had them washed... you can have these to pull over your feet." She held out a pair of soft shoes. "O my, they are beautiful." She carefully slipped her feet into the soft fabric.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Together they went outside. Chloe's eyes widened in astonishment. She had never seen so much beauty at once. Right above them she heard the gentle rustling of the trees and when she looked up, she smiled at the sight of their golden leafs. She soon realised, that they were walking _in_ the treetops. The forest soil must be far underneath them. She started talking to Galadriel about the trees of this forest and learned more about Lothlrien and their inhabitants Galadriel also told her that this was only _a copy_ of the Lothlrien on Middle-Earth but decided not to go too far into the details. The whole thing was confusing enough for all of them.

Nine days had passed in which Chloe was freed of all her gauze and was able to walk without a crutch again. She had adopted to this lovely place and the Fair Folk very well and was happy to see Braghul in such a good state. She stood by her horse and fondled his grey-spotted fur.

"O Braghul! They all have taken good care of you and me. How can I ever thank them for it?"

She had said that merely to herself, searching the answer for a question that occupied her for some time now.

"I would have a suggestion."

She let out a short shriek when she heard someone answering her. Chloe had thought herself alone in the stall but when she turned around, she faced Celeborn. Galadriel's husband, as she had soon found out.

It was not easy to assess his expression. Or his personality. He has been kind and she liked him but something about him bothered her. *Sigh. Galadriel! I assume I'm just _jealous_?* .  
Celeborn smiled inwardly. He could sense her musings. _Your thoughts are so loud, I wonder why Galadriel is still holding back. Your love for her is obvious._ He sighed. _Jealous? you? I should be the one. If you only knew..._

He had liked this girl from the start. He had tried not to do so, but failed miserably. She was merry and friendly to everyone and radiated an innocence that was unnerving. But not in an unpleasant way. In addition to that, Celeborn had to admit how beautiful she was. He shook his head and smiled sadly. _No, I made the right decision!_

Chloe had found her speech again and asked Celeborn in return. "What kind of suggestion do you have in mind, Celeborn?"

"Well, I will be leaving Lrien for some months. And I wish you to stay with Galadriel. She enjoys your company a lot, you know?"

Chloe stared at him. She could hardly believe what the elf was telling her. "You... _want me to stay with your wife???_ \- you are leaving?"

He chuckled.  
"Yes. I will join Legolas and Gimli. They have invited me to view some new mines in Erebor and I want to see them with my own eyes!"

"And... does Galadriel know?"

"Aye, she does. And she asks of you, too. So?" He arched his right brow questioning at her.

"Well, of course. I would feel honoured."

Chloe suddenly felt bad about the whole thing. Was he leaving because of her? No, that was totally impossible! But why did she feel so guilty about it?

"Perfect!"

Celeborn's joyful voice stopped her thoughts.

"Tonight will be a feast. And early in the morning, we will be leaving. Come on, let me show you some of our horses."

* * *

After seeing the horses, Galadriel had joined them and told Chloe that she had chosen something for her to wear tonight. Obviously, the Lady of the Woods had also put one of her maidens at Chloe's disposal and so she found herself back in her room, feeling odd at the situation of a stranger's hands fussing around her hair.

She was not used to someone else undressing her (let alone her fianc - *no, I don't want to think of Jared now!!*) and felt embarrassed when she realised herself naked. But the maiden did not seem to mind. She did her work with a coolness that verged on stoicism.

The dress that Galadriel had picked out was stunning! A light shade of sky-blue that matched the colour of her eyes perfectly. The long skirt was tight and nearly kissed the floor with every step and the dress's sleeves broadened at their endings.

Some time later Chloe stood in front of the mirror and marvelled at the beautiful sight before her. A light knocking accompanied by the sweet sound of Galadriel's voice caused her to turn around instantly.

"Do you like it?"  
 _Gee, I do!_

"You need to ask? - It's beautiful, I love it!" ...and YOU, _sigh_

Galadriel smiled knowingly.

"It looks beautiful on _you_ , Chloe!"

 _gulp_  
"Um... thank you. By the way, I wonder what she did to my hair. I would never get it the way it is now by myself."

Galadriel chuckled.  
"Yes, elves are quite good at such things."

Chloe had turned back to the mirror again, not wanting even imagine how Gladriel would at the east. She was incredibly beautiful anyway - seeing her all dressed-up for the feast would be too much for her rattled senses. There was an awkward silence until Galadriel moved in closer on Chloe. She was now only inches apart and Chloe could feel the soft air of Galadriel's breathing against her neck.

"There is no need to be scared, my love."

Chloe's heart skipped some beats. Had she just said my _love_?

She slowly turned her head, eyes still closed, to face the elf behind her. "O Galadriel..."

She felt the warmth of Galadriel's lips against hers and Chloe welcomed her with all her being. The mere touch of Galadriel's hands on her back sent hot shivers down her spine and she fought hard to repress a moan.

Galadriel was having a hard time, as well, trying not to go too far. The sensation of their kiss was nearly too much for her. She felt like the setting sun melting into the ocean, hot and cool at once. They parted quickly when they heard someone calling out Chloe's name. It was Arwen.

"Chloe are you rea...uh, hi Galadriel. Um - - did I interrupt something?..."

Chloe and Galadriel both blushed deeply.

"No, not at all! We...uh... I was just checking on...you know _damn!_ I... will be in my room to get ready for the feast. We'll see us then."

With that she headed for the door and left.

Chloe had regained her composure again and tried to act as if nothing had happened. Arwen still felt bad about herself. *Of course I've been interrupting something! Stupid me!

"So Arwen... what's up?"

"Um... I just wanted to see if you're ready."

"Well, I think I am!"

"Obviously!"  
The dark-haired elf smiled approvingly. She soon found her old self back again.

"O, this is gonna be wonderful, Chloe!" Arwen beamed at the young woman before her and clasped both of Chloe's hands in hers. "You enjoy horse-riding, right? -- But if you don't, there's still the music and dancing - a lot of dancing and of course..."

"O please stop it, Arwen! You're making me even more jumpy than I already am. And besides, how are we supposed to ride wearing these skirts???"

Arwen just grinned mischievously.  
"Firstly, there's no need to be jumpy! Everyone here likes you, Chloe. And secondly: We will use the side-saddle - Ever heard of it?"

"Ew, yeah! But in our world we use it only for the show effect. I'm not sure if I can ride with it."

"O it's simple! You'll learn it very quick! And if not, well... you can still put on your trousers - 'Show you what!" With that Arwen suddenly pulled up her skirt, revealing a pair of grey trousers she wore underneath. "Old elf's maiden trick!"

Chloe smiled. "I'm really glad to hear that, Arwen!"

The elf smiled back in return, waiting for Chloe to put on her jodhpurs.. "And now let's go or Galadriel will get us in trouble!"

With that they made their way outside.

It was a wonderful sight. Large tables with delicious-looking food were set all over the meadow and the air was filled with the sweet sounds of elven music.

Chloe had never seen so many beautiful people at one place. She agreed totally with the term "The Fair Folk" for describing the elves.

Another thing that amazed her were Celeborn's openly flirtations with other elves. And not only maidens... He seemed to be quite fond of Legolas, though he on the other hand, seemed to favour Gimli, the dwarf.

Chloe was drinking a sweet beverage, remembering her of the taste of honey and felt more relaxed with every sip. Taking a closer look around her, Chloe soon became aware of the easy-going atmosphere. *This was so unlike all the fairy-tales I've read But nice to know that elf's also want to have their fun at parties!*

She noticed Arwen and Aragorn kissing passionately and some other elves she had not seen before even set off in small groups for ...whatever kind of pleasure.

Then Chloe's eyes fell upon Galadriel. Tall and calm and white as she appeared, she resembled the moon in every aspect. Cold and untouchable. Chloe shuddered. _She seems so perfect. How can she desire me?_

That was, until The Lady saw Chloe. Her face melted and a soft smile spread across her face. The moon had changed into a midday sun, shining at her best. Chloe could not help but smile back at her.

Then Celeborn rose his clear voice: "Who's in the mood for a race?"

Loud approving shouts and whistles were the respond. The ones who weren't drunk already hurried to their horses. Chloe was still pondering on her decision, when a familiar voice addressed her from behind.

"In for a ride?"

It was Galadriel.

"Sure, why not? Just give me a second to..." Chloe trailed off and loosened the waistband of her skirt.

Galadriel laughed, her eyes sparkling with joy: "O - I guess Arwen told you about this!"

Chloe grinned mischievously. "What about you?"

The response came back in a flirtatious manner. "Why don't you find out?"

They both stepped closer to each other.

"You sure?"

"Would I ask if I was not?"

They were now so close, that they could feel the sensation of the other's breath on their skin.

Instead of an answer, Chloe led her hands to Gladriel's waistband and pulled it open. She was surprised to find her wearing a pair of suede trousers underneath. Galadriel took Chloe's hand up and pressed a lingering kiss in her palm. _I want you_

Chloe closed her eyes as a gush of wetness rushed down her southern regions. She grabbed Galadriel's hands and gasped: "Come, we'll miss the start!"

But Galadriel hold her back. "Wait - I want to show you something." She led Chloe away from the tables and stopped before two horses waiting for them. They mounted them and Galadriel asked Chloe to follow her.

Music escaped from every corner of the golden wood and Chloe was totally at ease with everything. Galadriel decided to tease her a bit. "Come on, Chloe. Catch me if you can," she laughed and let her horse fall into a fast gallop.

"O nothing's easier than that!" Came the reply. They fooled around like this for the whole ride and finally Galadriel slowed down at the sight of a big lake.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is what I wanted to show you."  
Her face was glowing at the beautiful sight of it. She stretched out her hand and embraced Chloe's with her fingers. Still, the magnificent sounds of music filled the air, emphasising their happy mood.

"God, this is beautiful, Galadriel."

They climbed down and let their horses graze. The lake mirrored a millions of tiny stars but Galadriel was the most radiant one. She had turned into the moon again.

Chloe took a seat on a big stone rising jut above the water. Galadriel sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

Chloe's face showed no emotion but Galadriel noticed a mischievous sparkle in her half-closed eyes. The young woman lowered herself, so that her long hair touched the surface of the water - and dove into the wet headfirst! When she reappeared from the water, she snorted out laughing:

"I was thinking about taking a swim!"

Galadriel just stared down at her, transfixed. Her hair and part of her clothes were drenched with water, due to Chloe's sudden splash. But now her shock turned into fits of laughter and she accepted when Chloe held out her hand to the beauty before her and asked:

"Care to join me?"

The water was warm and embraced them peacefully. They fooled around like little children and dunked each other merciless. The full moon bathed the scene in its silvery light and enchanted the two of them. From time to time they heard the laughing and singing of the guests. This time Chloe showed no resistance when she felt Galadriel's lips covering her mouth with soft kisses.

The kiss soon deepened and Chloe groaned with delight as Galadriel's lips parted to let Chloe's urging tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues danced wildly and sent fits of bliss through their whole body. Breathlessly they pulled away. Chloe trembled. Her voice reduced to a hoarse whisper.

"I'm cold."

Galadriel moved her arm up to Chloe's shoulders, trying to focus through the haze of her desire. "No, you're not. I can tell!"

Chloe let out a low chuckle. "I didn't mean it _that_ way."

She closed in for another kiss and pulled away an errant stray of Galadriel's golden hair. "You are breath-taking, Galadriel."

They kissed once more and then swam to the bank. Their clothes clung to them like a second skin and the cool air caused goose-bumps on their flesh. Galadriel shivered: "Brr... I know what you meant, Chloe. Now I'm cold too. Let's hurry back into the warmth!"

Five minutes later they had reached the tall tree and headed for their dormitories. The feast was coming to an end now and many elves were sleeping across the meadow. When Chloe had entered her room, she found a new two-piece laying over the hanger and quickly changed the robes.

She wanted to be with Galadriel again as soon as possible. But while she got dressed, she became aware of her aching muscles in her back. She decided not to care and headed out to meet Galadriel in her room. She paused and knocked before she entered.

"There you are! Come on in!"

Galadriel had changed her clothes too and Chloe saw them in a pile on the floor, each piece embedded in a little puddle. She could not resist a smirk. When The Lady pulled Chloe back into kiss, Chloe moaned at the sudden pain in her back. Her whole body seemed not very pleased with the long ride and needed to show that its bearer _just_ now. After the bath in the lake she had relaxed immensely but the pain was still there.

Galadriel embraced her warmly. "I could give you a backrub, Chloe."

"How do you know?..." Seeing the unlimited wisdom behind Galadriel's loving eyes, she trailed off.

"Um... yes, you could do that..."

"But you will need to take that off." Galadriel's voice was as soft as ever but something else had mixed with it. Was it desire? Lust?

Chloe wasn't sure but obeyed as her nostrils filled with the flowery scent of a massage-oil.

Galadriel recognised her fondness.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, let me guess.... Wild Roses?"

"Exactly. Wild, wild roses..."

The look on Galadriel's angelic face made her flush. She quickly looked down and started unbuttoning her dress.

Galadriel watched her every move, watched her undoing the tiny buttons of her two-piece, keeping her fingers steady by the sheer force of her will alone. She swore she could feel each thread of the fabric as it slipped down her hypersensitive skin, and the slight rustle of the silk gliding downwards echoed in her ears.

"Chloe..."  
Her name a reverent breath on the elf's lips. Naked now from the waist up, a wave of strength washed through Chloe's veins; her heart thundered powerfully in her chest. She saw herself mirrored in Galadriel's eyes-- and she was proud of the straight line of her shoulders, the defined muscles in her arms, the full curve of her breasts. In Galadriel's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman who ever existed. At that moment in time, Chloe believed it with every fiber of her being.

"Lie down," Galadriel said hoarsely. She obeyed, though why she wasn't sure. All her body seemed to want to do was grind itself into the slim, angular woman opposite her. Slowly, she turned away from Galadriel and lowered herself to the cool sheets, sighing as the cotton came into contact with her flaming skin. She suppressed a moan that became a purr.

Chloe closed her eyes at the onslaught of sensation. Vision would be too much at this point. Instead, she concentrated on touch, sound and smell. Faint remnants of her shampoo and perfume wafted from the sheets, along with the scent of wild roses and ...something else... that smelled of heat and smoke, musk and need. She buried her nose in the pillow, willing herself to focus on the soft music escaping from the banquet hall, but when she felt Galadriel's slender weight come to rest on either side of her back, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

"You okay?" Galadriel asked, quite unnecessarily.

"Oh yeah," Chloe breathed.

"I'm not too heavy?"

"Oh god, no."

Galadriel chuckled at Chloe's instantaneous reply and continued her ministrations. Galadriel's hands were at once cool and warm against Chloe's skin. It was a fact that Chloe attributed to conflicting electrical impulses within her own system, until her poor neurones became so overloaded that she was forced to give up trying to keep track of her body's responses and just go with it.

"That feels so good," she rasped, enjoying the novel sensation of the long, slender hands caressing the hidden pains she found. Chloe had encountered more than one professional masseur in her life, but nothing in her experience could compare to Galadriel's hands seeking out the deep, aching tissue in her muscles and working out the soreness there. Galadriel's fingers seemed to know unerringly where Chloe was both sore and sensitive; and she expertly stroked the tension out of one area and into the other.

The blonde elf paused, then dropped her hands to Chloe's sides, tentative fingers curling into the waistband of the red-head's skirt. It took Chloe a moment to recognise the question but only an instant to answer it with a slight arch of her hips. The loose garment fell quickly away, and cool air caressed her newly-exposed skin. There was silence, and then Galadriel stretched out along the length of Chloe's back. The touch of the elf's bare skin was almost too much for her, and she whimpered lightly at the contact.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Chloe. Did you know that?"

Galadriel chuckled softly, almost as if she were talking to herself. Her voice was low and ardent in Chloe's ear, telling her secrets that only lovers could share. "Of course you do. People must tell you that every day."

"Not anyone who... matters."  
The gentle stroking of her arms stopped; Chloe became conscious of it only after the motion had ceased. "Do... I... matter?" Chloe twisted her head around to capture Galadriel's eyes in her own. "You do, Galadriel. More than I ever thought possible."

They kissed, Chloe's mouth surrendering to the gentle invasion... with her touch wanting to free Galadriel from her silent pain, and by doing so release the ache of her own soul. But their touch was not just about healing, it was also about a passion that crested through her body.

"I want to see you," she muttered, arching her back against Galadriel's torso. "Please...."

Galadriel was suddenly kneeling over her, looking down with a heavy-lidded gaze as Chloe's eyes travelled up the length of her bared skin. A lean waist emerged from the green dress, pale skin covering muscles resting just under the surface. Galadriel's breasts were high and firm, and Chloe knew without a doubt their precious weight would cup perfectly in her palms. Trembling hands traced the path her eyes forged, watching Galadriel's stomach clench reflexively at the touch.

"Ticklish," she murmured. Her fingers continued their exploration, testing the muscles in Galadriel's arms, admiring the clean angles of the woman above her. Reaching the curve of Galadriel's breasts, she paused only a moment before following the gentle shape and circling the tips until they hardened in aroused awareness.

Galadriel's eyes closed at the touch, her head dropping forward. "Chloe..." As she touched Galadriel, her own breasts ached in erotic sympathy; and the embers coiling in her belly these last few days burst, finally, into flame. She sat up, wrapping her arms around the other woman, her mouth finding Galadriel's and binding them together.

Galadriel's hips rocked against hers, and wordlessly Chloe allowed herself to be lowered to the sheets. Galadriel's mouth left hers, her lips sparking tiny flames in Chloe's skin as they worked their way over her neck and across her shoulders. Galadriel found the tiny, sensitive hollow of Chloe's throat where her collarbones met. Her tongue outlined the delicate bones beneath the surface and suckled gently at the thundering pulse point she found there.

"Are you okay?"  
The overwhelming sensations stopped, and Chloe looked down to see Galadriel's concerned gaze fixed on her. Chloe's fingers wove themselves into Galadriel's thick, golden hair.

"God, yes," she whispered, her hands urgently guiding the elf back to her task. A throaty chuckle reached Chloe's ears, and then all conscious thought stopped as Galadriel's mouth found Chloe's breasts. Her body sang in relief; and her hips surged forward, seeking purchase against the slick fabric of Galadriel's skirt.

"Off," she growled, hands ferociously pushing at the stubborn material. With a heretofore hidden dexterity, she managed to remove the offending garment without breaking the delicious contact of Galadriel's mouth. Galadriel's thigh slipped between her legs, pressing against the hot wetness hidden there. Both women groaning softly at the contact, their bodies moved effortlessly into one another... as though two wandering souls had finally found their home.

Galadriel's hands were covering hers now, moving them from where they had come to rest on the elf''s hips and pressing them into the bed. "Slow down, Chloe," she gasped.

"Wha..." Chloe opened eyes she didn't know had been closed and focused on the pulsing blue of her lover's irises. "What's wrong?"

"Not a goddamned thing," Galadriel assured her, laughing softly. Her eyes swept the length of their entwined bodies. "I just don't want... this to be over too soon."

Chloe freed her hands from Galadriel's and cradled the other woman's face. "This will never be over," she whispered. Chloe could see the flame blazing high now in Galadriel's eyes as their lips met again. Her hips picked up the gentle rhythm they had fallen into, hoping to coax her lover back. Galadriel refused the enticing sway, instead working down the length of Chloe's body, tasting and teasing the red-head while she explored the landscape of Chloe's skin.

Swirls of sensation transmuted into colour danced before Chloe's closed eyes. The elf seemed determined not to let a centimetre of her flesh go without showering it with adoration, and each touch fed the conflagration that had become Chloe's desire. Arousal had never before blossomed into need with Chloe-- she had always controlled her passion as she had controlled everything in her life, lest it be too unseemly for those around her. She was helpless now, surrendering everything she hadn't ever known she could be before this complex and enigmatic woman .

"Galadriel..." she murmured.

"I'm here, Chloe."  
Galadriel's whispered reply reassured her in some obscurely fundamental way; and one of Galadriel's hands found hers, gripping it tightly. She opened her eyes to see the elf nestled comfortably between her legs, almost as if she belonged there. Blue met blue in unspoken question and reply before Galadriel dipped her head to the centre of the flame.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod..."

Chloe's head slammed back down to the mattress, and her hips bucked into Galadriel of their own accord. Her mouth seemed to possess her, taking custody of all Chloe's cravings, feeding the flames, and taming them to her will. She made extravagant promises with her mouth, and answered them with her tongue. Stripped down to nothing but flesh and bone, sinew and nerves - Chloe was revealed by her lover's touch. And saved.


End file.
